Life of a Castaway ( book 2)
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: All of your favorite characters are back and better than ever! Now that I got that out of the way, the squids are rising up, and it's up to Maya Jack and their friends to save all of Minecraftia
1. Chapter 1

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**Welcom to the epic continuation of Life of a Castaway!**

**Sky: She's using fancy words so you know she means business!**

**Me: Yes, I am very elated!**

**Sky: Fancy word two!**

**Me: Well you can't really consider that a fancy word. It's a word people use today.**

**Sky: But people use excited more, so technically it's a fancy word.**

**Me: Okay, okay, you got me.**

**Sky: I got you?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sky: I have a question! Why does the title say book two?**

**Me: Because it's the second installment of LoaC**

**Sky: Fancy word three!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Sky: Fancy word four!**

**Me: That's not a fancy word!**

**Sky: Fine. You only used three fancy words.**

Sky's Pov

"We meet again Sky Army Commander." A voice behind me said, and I turned around. It was a squid. "Like wise." I said, pulled out my sword, and The two of us got into a sword fight. "Give up Sky Army Commander." It said, as we were jabbing and parraing at eachother "Never." I said, and tried to jab at the creature.

It parried, and managed to knock me down, pointing it's sword at me

* * *

Reality

"I win!" Deadlox said, his sword still pointing at me. "You really think you won?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" He said, and I kicked his feet, stood up, put my foot on his chest, and pointed my sword at him. "Rule one in combat: always make sure your target can't escape, or over power you." I said, and I let Deadlox stand up. "Okay. You got me." He said, and took his squid mask off, his hair sticking to his face.

"Is it hot under there?" I asked, and Deadlox stared at me. "No. I have a glandular problem." He said, and we laughed. "There you are!" Maya said, and I sheathed my sword. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Everyone's wondering why you aren't teaching combat." She said, and I did a facepalm.

"I completely forgot." I said, and took off running.

* * *

"How could I lose track of time?" I asked myself, and ran into a girl. "I'm so sorry." I said, and helped her pick up what she dropped. "Thanks." She said, and ran off. "Weird." I said, and continued to run down the hall.

"We thought you ran away!" Silena said, when I entered the room. "Why would I run away?" I asked, and Silena shrugged. "I don't know." She said, and I taught the class with no further problems.

* * *

"Have you seen a girl running around?" I asked Deadlox, who shook his head. "What'd she look like?" "I don't know, it came and went so fast." I said, and slipped. "What the?" I said, and looked down. "Where'd all this mossy cobblestone come from?" I asked. "Dunno." Deadlox said, and checked his communicator.

"Ethan wants us to meet him in the bunks." "Why?" I asked. "He didn't say." "Okay, then." I said, and the two of us ran to meet Ethan.

* * *

"Glad you came" He wrote, and pulled out a map. "This is the squid base. I made a plan. They have entrances on every floor. If you entered the second story, you could get into the base undetected." "What are we going to do then?" I asked. "the three of us are going to free all the prisoners, and Deadlox is going to blow the place up.

"Sweet!" He said, and got up, and grabbed some TNT. "I'm ready." "Okay then let's go."

**Cliffhanger in the first chapter! That's a record for me.**

**Sky: I think you should stop doing that to your fans.**

**Me: Well I don't care what you think. Before I forget I have a few updates, and announcements.**

**1) I am going to do the Q&A**

**2) I have decided to call my fans the Legends!**

**Sky: That is a pretty bad #!*% name**

**Me: I know.**

**3) If you have read any of my old stories some I haven't updated in a long time. I just want to tell you that if I don't delete the story I am still going to update it.**

**Sky: Doesn't that belong on your profile**

**Me: Not many people read profiles**

**Sky: I do.**

**Me: No you don't**

**Sky: You're right.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**CHAPTER TWO!**

**Sky: Already?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Sky: Awesome. What was with the mossy cobble stone?**

**Me: You'll have to read.**

**Sky: I don't read! It's 2013!**

**Me: I love reading!**

**Sky: Well good for you!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Squid base

Ethan's Pov

"Are you ready?" I wrote down, and Sky, and Deadlox nodded. "Good." and we stepped into the squid base from a window on the second floor. "So do you have the map?" Deadlox asked, and I pulled it out, and started to navigate through the hallways. Everything was fine. Until we heard the most horrifying sound you could ever hear when you're sneaking around a place where you're not supposed to be. A piston click.

"Adam!" Deadlox screamed, as Sky fell down. "I'll be fine!" He said, and we got one last look at him before the piston closed. _I was so stupid! _"It's not your fault." Deadlox said, and I wondered how possible it could be he has the ability to read the thoughts of individuals. "Let's go find him." he said, and the two of us took off, actually looking for pressure plates this time.

Sky's Pov

I fell down with a thump. I looked up, and watched the pistons close, and I was alone. I checked myself for broken bones. I felt my ankle, and a sharp pain shot up my leg. "Okay. Can't put pressure on that." I said, and looked around. _They hired a new designer. _"Or they got smarter." I said.

"They got smarter." Someone said, and I jumped. I looked for the source of the voice, and saw a girl with jeans, a T-shirt, and vines going up her arms. She had reddish-brown hair, and tree green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked, nervously. "Vineyard." "Really?" "No. I just don't tell people my name." she said. _Like me. _I looked down at the ground of her cell, and saw mossy cobblestone.

Wait mossy cobblestone? Just to be sure... "You were the girl I saw when I was running down the hall a few hours ago." I said. "Impressive. No one really remembers me. They just get really agitated when I leave mossy cobblestone." She said, and a new voice entered the conversation. "I didn't get agitated." The voice sounded feminine. "Well, we were three at the time." Vineyard reasoned.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Look to your left." I complied, and saw a girl with bluish skin. "What's your name?" I asked. "Erin." "What happened to you?" I asked, regretting it immediately because I sounded rude. "Sorry." I said, and she shrugged. "No problem. To answer your question, I was turned into a squid hybrid without my consent." "Like Seline." I said, and she nodded.

"She was always saying how she was going to escape, and take Vineyard and I with her." "What about Alex?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "What were you doing while Alex was ruler?" "I aided her." "Alongside?" "Yes." "So that would mean." "I'm her sister."

My head started spinning. "If you were turned into a hybrid against your will, then what about Alex?" "She was testing a machine she built, and fired on me." Erin said, and I sat down, trying to stop the spinning. "Why?" "She wasn't very considerate to what I wanted to do, and was always making the decisions for me."

"So she was a brat even before all this mess." I reasoned. "Pretty much." She said. Suddenly something hit me. "If your Alex's sister, then why are you here?" I asked, and she avoided eye contact. "They found someone who looked similar to me, and used some makeup, and other means of masking their true identity, and threw me in here. To everyone else, I'm just another prisoner."

I automatically knew she wasn't lying. Her eyes told me everything. They were sad, and lonely. Not a bit of deceptiveness in them. "How did you meet Vineyard?" I asked. "We were three, and this was before all this happened. We lived next to each other." She said. "One last question, did I really kill your parents?"

She never got to answer, because the door swung open. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sky. You know after you killed my sister-" I cut her off. "You're not the real Erin." I said. "What are you talking about?" She asked, and I stood up, conscious of my ankle. "I can see through your little hoax! The real Erin is right over here!" I said, and her sly smile faded.

"Listen, I don't know how you can see through it, but I'm going to make sure you don't tell anybody." She said, and withdrew her sword. She raised it, but then lowered it when she heard an explosion sound. " #!*% ." She said, and ran out the door.

"We have a little time." I said, when she slammed the door. I dug around in my pockets, and found a few pieces of butter. I dug a stick out, and put them together. "What are you doing?" Vineyard asked, and I hit the door with my makeshift pickaxe. "Good job." Erin said, and I opened their doors, and replaced my door.

"C'mon." I said. "We need to get out."

**Chapter two done!**

**Sky: It's about time!**

**Me: And you could do better?**

**Sky: Yes:**

**Sky glanced lovingly at his friend-**

**Deadlox *Tackles Sky***

**Me: Sky. I think you need to stop looking at Deviantart.**

**Sky: I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!**

**Deadlox *Blushing from embarrassment*: Shut up!**

**Me: Before Deadlox ends up killing Sky, I must try to make an outro. So, Later Legends! I like that. I like it a lot. So I'm using it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Life of a Castaway (Chapter 3)

Maya's Pov

"Hey Jack." I said, when my boyfriend walked into the room. "Have you seen Sky or Deadlox?" "No." He replied, and I checked my communicator. "I haven't gotten any messages." I said, and Iola walked up. "Hey." I said, and she nodded. "What brings ya here?" I asked, and Iola rubbed her scarred arm, the mark she got when she was accidentally left in the Nether. "You haven't happened to see Deadlox, or Sky have you?" She asked, and Jack, and I shook our heads. "No. Why, do you need them?" I asked, and Iola shook her head. "No. I'm just worried, they've been gone a long time." "Well instead of just standing here, how about we go and see if we can find them." Jack said, and Iola, and I nodded.

"Let's go."

Sky's Pov

"Alright, where should we go?" I asked. "We need to go to the control room." Erin said. "That is our best bet on where we'll find your friends considering their plans." I looked over at Vineyard, and couldn't help getting a feeling that she was hiding something. I don't know why, and it's tormenting me. "So, Vineyard." I said awkwardly. "How come the ground around you turns into mossy cobble stone?" I asked. "It depends on the environment around me. When I walk on bare dirt it turns grassy, and when I walk on stone moss grows on it."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you didn't answer my question." I said. "I was born that way. I have a unique gift." She said, and I nodded. "We're here." Erin said, and I looked at the door. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach but tried to shake it off. _It's just a room, what could go wrong? Everything once you say that. _I sighed, and opened the door. I saw Deadlox and Ethan tied up, and gagged. "Ty! Ethan!" I screamed, and limped over to them.

I took off their gags, even though Ethan didn't need on, and tried to work on the knots. "What happened?" I asked. "Some squids ambushed us, and tied us up." "Adam?" A voice behind me said, and I turned around to see another Deadlox and Ethan. "Wha-what's happening?" I asked, and the Deadlox that wasn't tied up stepped forward. "We were looking for the control room." He explained, and the tied up Deadlox shook his head. "No, you're a fake." He said, and the other Deadlox shook his head.

"Alright I'm going to ask you some questions." I said, and they nodded. "When did we become friends?" "When we were eight." The Deadlox that was tied up said, Okay I'm tired of saying the Deadlox that wasn't tied up, and vice-versa. So the Deadlox that is tied up is Deadlox one, and the other is Deadlox two. "Correct." I said. "Next question, how did we meet?" "I was thrown out of the house." Deadlox one said. "Correct. This is the final question. Whoever gets this one right is he real Deadlox. How did Deadlox start all his journals?" There was a silence, and then Deadlox one spoke up. "Deadlox's Log." Correct." I said, and finished untying the knot.

The real Deadlox stood up, and laughed. "You chose wrong Sky Army Commander." I said, and zapped me with some sort of ray gun, and all I saw were stars.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice said, and I looked up to see a girl shaking me. She had brown hair, and dark blue eyes. "What?" I asked, and rubbed my head. "What happened?" "I found you on the beach." She said, and helped me up. "What's your name?" She asked, and my mind went blank. "M-my name?" "Yes. Your name." She said, and I shook my head. "I don't know."

**And, ending it on a cliche!**

**Sky: Cliches ruin lives!**

**Me: Then consider your life ruined then.**

**Sky: I don't like you, and I never have.**

**Me: And I honestly don't care. Anyway, all goofiness aside, sorry I haven't updated recently. I was working on a different one shot *Coughing* Creeper Factory *Coughing* Man I need to take some cough medicine.**

**Sky: Sure you do.**

**Me: You can shut up!**

**Sky: I can. Doesn't mean I want to.**

**Me: You suck.**

**Sky: As do you.**

**Me: Anyway, later Legends!**


	4. Chapter 4

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

"So you don't know who you are, or how you got here?" The girl asked, and I nodded my head. "Well that is quite the dilema." She said. "I'm Lana." She said, and stuck out her hand. I shook it, and smiled. "I don't know my name, so you can call me anything you want." I said, and she smiled. "Okay. I shall call you..." She thought for a moment. "Allen." "You're joking right?" I asked.

"You said I could call you anything I wanted!" She said. "I didn't mean you could call me a lame name like Allen!" I retorted, and Lana smiled. "Okay, then I'll call you No-Name." She said, and I nodded. "I like that better than Allen." I said, and she pushed me. "I like the name, Okay?" "Whatever you say." I said, and a scream rang out. "C'mon!" I said, and we ran to the source.`

We got to a village, and saw creepers were everywhere."Lana! Where have you been?!" Someone asked, and stared at me. "And who's this?" "I'll tell you later, we need to get rid of the creepers!" She said, and my hands went to my right side, and I felt a sword. I pulled it out, and groaned. "Gold sucks!" I said, and shrugged. "Better than nothing." I said, and swung at a creeper.

It seemed to nod at some other creepers, and they cornered me. I started swinging wildly, and managed to hit most of them. Finally there was only one. It started to crawl away, but I stayed on it's tail. It finally stopped running, and I slashed at it. I looked down at the sword, and noticed it didn't have any damage from using it so much.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" Lana asked, and I shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed natural." I said, still staring at my sword. "What's the matter?" Lana asked, and I shrugged. "Nothing." "Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yeah."

Deadlox's Pov

"What did you do to Sky?!" I screamed, and pinned the fake me to the wall. "I don't know it was a prototype!" It screamed. "You're lying!" "No I'm not! I had no idea what was going to happen!" "Deadlox!" The girl with the vines around her arms said. "That's enough!" I dropped the squid, and it scurried away. "What are we going to do?" I said, and sat down on the ground.

Ethan walked over, an put his hand on my shoulder. "What about his communicator?" He wrote down, and my eyes lit up. I checked the gps on my communicator, and got a weak signal from Sky. "I found him!" I said, and started to run, but Ethan stopped me. "What?!" I asked annoyed. "We need to make a plan." He wrote down.

"Do we have to?" "Yes." The girl with vines around her arms said. "I don't think I heard your name." She said. "Deadlox." "That's a strange name." She said. "What's your name then?" I snapped. " Vineyard, and that's Erin." She said. "Okay, What's the plan?" I asked.

"We need to aproach this delicatly. We don't know what the place is like, or the status of Sky." Erin said, and I nodded. "Makes sense, but what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, we should just go there." "That was my plan." I said, and Erin rolled her eyes. "Then, we'll show that we don't mean any harm, and try to get Sky back." She continued. "Okay, then what are we going to do if we can't get Sky back?" "You're a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Vineyard asked.

"It's a possibility we might not be able to bring him back." I said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Erin said. "But I thought we needed a plan." I said, and Ethan put a hand on my shoulder, and shook his head. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay, we know your just upset." Erin said, and Vineyard nodded.

"Well let's go." I said, and stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

"Who are you?" Someone said, and I turned my head to where I thought he was. "I don't know." I said. "I don't believe you." "I honestly don't know. Why would I pretend I don't know who I am when I just saved your town?" "Because you're a wanted criminal." I tried my best to hold back a laugh. "If I were a criminal, wouldn't I had already picked the locks, and escaped?" I asked. "I don't know would you?" "So you don't know if I'm a criminal." "Listen. I'm sick, and tired of all this. Just tell me who you are." "I. Don't. Know." I said. I heard a sigh, and the person took my blindfold off.

"Fine, you're free to go." I stood up, and started to walk out the door when I heard someone call a name that sounded familar, "Adam!" I turned my head, and saw a guy with longish brown hair that covered his left eye, and green and black headphones. "Adam!" He said. "Who's Adam?" I asked, and he stopped running. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Who's Adam?" I asked again, and he reached for my hand, and showed me a strange watch. He flicked a switch, and it showed a picture of me with a name. Adam.

"That's you." The guy said, and I took the watch off. "Listen. I don't who I am, and I don't know who you are, or why I have this thing." I handed him the watch. "But just take it back, and leave me alone." "Ada-" "That's not my name!" I said, and turned around. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "You are comming back with us." And the guy started pulling me. "Let me go!" I grabbed my sword and swung.

I heard a yelp, and saw a cut going across the guy's cheek. He had a look of betrayal, and just stood up, and walked away.

Deadlox's Pov

I felt the wound on my cheek, and sighed. _Why? Why did the squids have to do this? _I thought as I walked towards Erin, Vineyard, and Ethan. "What's your plan now?" I asked Erin, and she had a look of shock on her face. "What happened?" She asked. "Adam apparently has amnesia, and swung his sword at me." "Deadlox, I-I'm sorry." She said, and I shook my head. "Let's just go." I said, and the three looked at eachother. "Are you sure?" Ethan wrote down, and I nodded. "I'm sure."

"But, your best friend." Vineyard said. "He'll remember when he wants to. For now, let's just leave him alone.

Sky's Pov

_Who was that guy who claimed my name was Adam? Why did he look betrayed instead of angry? Is my name actually Adam? _"No Name? Are you okay?" Lana asked, and I opened the door. "There you are No Name!" She said, but her expression changed when she saw me. "What's wrong?" She asked, and I shook my head. "C'mon. You can talk to ol' Lana." She said, and I cracked a smile. "I don't know. This guy claimed my name was Adam, and I don't know." I said, and Lana had a small smile.

"Look, I'm sure you'll figure it out, just don't let it bother you." She said. "How do I not think about it?" I asked. "Just, don't." "Thanks." "Fine. Don't accept my advice." "It's not very good advice." I said, and Lana rolled her eyes. "First you don't like the name Allen, and now you don't want my advice." She said. "You give horrible advice." I said. "Whatever. Any other questions?" "Who was that interrogating me?" "My Dad." Lana said, blushing. "It's not you, it's just my Mom died when a creeper blew our old house up, so my Dad doesn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else."

"Makes sense." I said. "So, No Name what do you want to do?" "Dunno." I said. "Lana!" A voice called. "I need more coal. Could you be a dear, and get some more. I'll give you a reward." "Who's that?" I asked. "Mrs. Fitzgerald, she's the baker here. I get her coal when she needs it, and I get pumpkin pie." "Seems fair to me." I said. "Do you want me to help?" "I don't mind." Lana said, and grabbed two pickaxes.

Maya's Pov

Jack, Seline and I were playing cards when Deadlox walked in. "Where's Sky?" I asked. "Why do you have a cut on your face?" Seline added. "And who are those two people with you?" Jack finished. "Sky got amnesia, and I didn't know this until he swung his sword at me, and that's Vineyard, and that's Erin." He said. "Erin! Vineyard!" Seline said, and threw her arms around the two. "It's great to see you!" Erin said, and Seline smiled. "I know! It feels like it's been forever." Vineyard chimed in.

"So how are we going to help Sky get his memories back?" I asked, and Deadlox shook his head. "I don't know. I tried showing him his communicator, but that didn't work." he said, and Jack stood up, and started pacing. "Alright from what I know about amnesia is that it sounds like Sky has Hysterical amnesia, or a type of amnesia where you can't remember your identity, or anything else." "There are different types of amnesias?" Deadlox asked. "Yeah, amnesia can be aquired by being a blow to the head, and even excessive alchohol use."

"And that was your fact of the day. Tune in tomorrow for more." I said, and Deadlox cracked a smile. "Wait, how long does it usually last?" "It depends, but it usually only lasts a few days." Jack said, and Deadlox heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Notch it's not permanent." "I don't think amnesia is permanent, well except for Prosopamnesia, where a person can't remember faces easily." "Another fact of the day, so don't tune in tomorrow." I said. "Then how do you get it?" Deadlox said. "You can acquire it, or be born with it." "How will we know when he gets his memory back. He gave his communicator to you." I asked.

"I don't know." Deadlox said. "Do you have the coordinates?" Jack asked, and Deadlox pulled out his communicator. "Let's see I think I can see the coordinates from the last time I looked up Sky's GPS signal..." He said, and started pressing buttons. "And...got it." He said, and Jack looked at the screen. "I know where that is. I went there a couple years ago." He said. "I have some friends there." "That's all good, but how are we going to tell when he gets his memories?" Deadlox asked. "I'll call them, tell them the situation, and they'll call me about his situation."

"What do we do for the time being?" I asked, and Jack thought for a second. "I don't know." He said, and then there was a thump on the roof. "C'mon!" Deadlox said, and ran towards the stairs to the roof.

**Well this was an...educational chapter. The more you know!**

**Maya: Yep! Now you can tell your teachers that you don't need to learn, because you know some things about amnesia.**

**Me: Not necessairly, we might get sued by readers who have detention.**

**Maya: Okay, don't tell your teachers that.**

**Me: Agreed. So, as you can see this is a more logical case of amnesia, instead of the 'oh, I hit my head, and now have amnesia, and hit my head again, and remembered everything.' mine is more logical!**

**Maya: The more you know!**

**Me: Hey! That's my catch phrase.**

**Maya: Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

Deadlox's Pov

I tip-toed up the stairs, and when I got to the top I looked around to see if there was any other threat, and my eyes landed on a little boy. I aproached him, and he curled himself into a small ball. "Please don't hurt me!" He screamed, and I got down on my knees. "I'm not going to hurt you. M-my name's Ty. What's yours?" The little boy looked up, his skin was pale, he had dull gray eyes, sunken in cheeks, and cuts and bruises all over his face. "Logan." He said, and I helped him up.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. "I don't know." tears started forming in his eyes. "How about you come inside, and we'll give you something to eat." I said, and Logan smiled. I held out my hand, and led him downstairs.

"Who's that?" Maya asked, and Logan hid behind me. "This is Logan." I said. "How'd he get here?" Jack asked. "I don't know." I said, and handed the kid some food. He scarfed it down. "How old are you Logan?" I asked. "Eight." "Wow! So you're practically a grown up!" I said, and he laughed. "No I'm not!" He said. "Are you sure? You look pretty grown up to me." I said. "I don't even know the square root of twenty five, and you say I'm a grown up?" "Do you want me to tell you what the square root of twenty five is?" I asked. "Sure." "Five." "How?" He asked. "Well the square root of a number is two numbers multiplyed together to get that number." "So the square root of one hundred would be ten." He said, and I gave him a high five. "That's it! A little more practice, and you'll be finding the square root of six hundred twenty five."

Sky's Pov

_Who was that guy? Why did he call me Adam? _The only think I could find on the matter was a name, Ty. "Why does that name seem familar?" I said quietly to myself. "Adam?" I bolted up, and saw Lana. "What'd you say?" I asked. "I said No-Name," She said. _Must have just been my imgination_ She gave me a look of concern. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." I said, and Lana looked like she didn't think it was enough, but she just shrugged. "Do you happen to know anyone whose name is Adam?" I asked. "Why?" "I don't know. Just curious." Lana thought for a second.

"No. Now it's your turn to answer my questions." She said, and I sighed. "Who are you?" "What do you mean." I asked, suddenly starting to sweat. "Who are you? You have to know something." She said, and I sighed. "I honestly don't know. It all feels like it's hidden behind a wall, and I can't bust through it." I said. "I saw what happened." She said, and I glared at her. "Why was that guy calling you Adam?" She asked, her gaze hardening. "I DON'T KNOW!" I said, and ran out the door. Past everyone, and everything else.

I ran for a while until my hunger started to increase. I searched through my pockets, and all I could find was a bow, an arrow, a pickaxe, and my butter sword. Wait, what, Butter? It's gold. G-o-l-d, gold. _Or is it? _A voice in my head said, and I looked down at the sword. Memories appeared, flickered, and faded as quickly as they had appeared. I sighed, and started to climb a mountain. I decided if I was going to survive the night I need to build a house. I started putting blocks into place when a memory slowly seeped into my mind

_"I like Sky Hub." Maya said, and I nodded."Thanks, ya know the first Sky Hub, was built out of dirt, and was practically a ditch." I said, and Maya snickered. "I'm serious!" "I don't doubt you. I lived with someone who already had a house so I panicked a couple of days ago when I had to make a ditch-like thing-a-ma-bobber."_

"Maya." I said to myself, and placed a wooden block down. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and admired my work. "It's not perfect, but it'll keep me safe," and I went inside to place a bed down.

_First Adam, then Ty, and now Maya? What is happening? _I sighed, and sat down on my bed.

_"Sky?" Deadlox asked. "Deadlox?" I had asked. "Where are your sunglasses?" "I don't know. I was jumped, and my sunglasses were gone. How bright is it in here?" I asked. "It's not very bright in here. Why?" "The light looks really bright to me." "Dude. I thought you got that fixed years ago!" "No! why did you think I was wearing sunglasses all the time?" I yelled. "I thought you just liked to wear them!" Deadlox screamed back. "I'm trying to sleep!" A different voice said, and I recognized it as Jason! "Jason!" I screamed. "Sky? Sky!" Jason screamed._

I took my sunglasses off, and was practically blinded by the light. I quickly slipped them back on. "Never again," and started gathering supplies.

**Hey Deadlox gues what.**

**Deadlox: Spring break?**

**Me: Close Thanksgiving break!**

**Deadlox: So waht are you going to be doing on that fine Thursday?**

**Me: Waiting at Kohls.**

**Deadlox: What happened to spending time with your family?**

**Me: My relationship with my Dad is starting to dwindle, and I haven't been to his house in a month. I told him I wanted to not go on Thanksgiving, and stay Christmas Eve, and day, so since he was probably mad, and wasn't thinking, he said "So the only reason you're going is to get presents." This isn't the reason I wanted to go of course, I just want to see my cousins, but apparently no matter how much I insisted he had made up his mind so now I have to stay longer, and I am mad.**

**Deadlox: That is quite the mouthful.**

**Me: It is, and it sounds like I am complaining, and I don't like it. So bye, hope you enjoyed, and I know this might be a little late, but I am going to start accepting Ocs, but not too many considering I just introduced three or four, and have a few more planned, but here's what I need:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**Power (Optional):**

**Notes (Anything interesting about this character):**


	7. Chapter 7

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

**Disclaimer: Ace belongs to AceroxMC**

Sky's Pov

I finally hopped off my bed, and decided I might as well gather some resources. It's almost night, so I'll have to hurry. I ran out, and found the nearest mine shaft.

Meanwhile

"He's gone." A woman said into a communicator, and approached the Commander's house. "Excellent. Now burn it to the ground." A voice on the other end said, and the woman obeyed, laughing as the house burned to the ground.

Sky's Pov

"Looks like I have everything I need, with a few minut- what the..." I said, when I saw the charred ruins of my past house. I looked over at the sun just as it was setting, and sighed. I looked around until I saw a building made of butter. _What? Again? What is going on? _I ran towards it, and knocked on the door. Someone looked through the window, and I was pulled inside. "Adam!" I quickly recovered from the shock, and saw the guy I hit with my sword.

"I- it's you." I said, and he nodded. I scoured my brain for any names that seemed to fit, and only thought of one name. "T- Ty?" I asked, and he nodded eagerly. "Yes!" He said, and a little boy walked up. He couldn't have been any older than eight. "Who's that?" He asked. "Logan. This is Adam. Adam this is Logan." He said. "So what do you remember?" "All I remember is a Maya, and you." "You remember me?" A girl asked, and I nodded. "Yes! He remembers me! Take that Jason!" She said, and a space man walked up.

"C'mon buddy! You have to remember me!" He said, and I strained. "Jason...I remember now!" I said, and he gave me a high-five, and took off his helmet to stick his tongue out at Maya. She did the same, and the two went at it for a few minutes. Ty, and I talked for a few minutes until a transmission alert beeped on the screen. I pressed the on button. "Sky! Thank goodness you picked up!" The person on the other end said. "There is this little girl, about twelve years old, and is being violently beaten up, and no one can get it to stop."

"We'll be right there." I said, and cut off the transmission. "Let's go! I said, and Maya, and Jason stopped the sticking out of the tongues, and ran outside with us.

When we arrived the fighting wasn't as bad as it had looked on the transmission, but it was still pretty nasty. "Alright, break it up!" I said, and everyone parted, letting me through. "Be careful! She's a witch!" One said, and there was a murmur of agreement. "Are you okay?" I asked, and was was greeted by a girl with white eyes, long brown hair, an emerald green jacket, sky blue sweat pants and red hightops. She was very pale, for one reason or the other. She looked at me and smiled. She stood up, and took a step forward, causing people to retreat. "She's a witch!" Someone screamed, and everyone ran away.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Ace." She said, looking right into my eyes. I tried to keep myself from shuddering, to no avail. "Thank you." She said, and I nodded, "no problem." Vineyard shouldered through, and greeted Ace with a hug. "I missed you so much!" She said, and Ace hugged her back. "I missed you too Vineyard." "Wait, what's happening?" Deadlox asked, and the two stopped hugging. "Well-" Vineyard was cut off by a fireball flying in front of her face, and a sinister cackle.

"Hello Vineyard. Father wants to see you and Ace."

**Oh my gosh! Who is that person, and why can she shoot fireballs?**

**Deadlox: Tune in next time!**

**Me: Okay. I wanted to modify the Oc form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Element (Water, air, or light):**

**Notes:**

**Me: I just need three more oc's and then I am done. So please, please, please send in entries, and if I don't choose your's I will try to incorperate them into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

Sky's Pov

"What do you mean, Father?" I asked, and the girl who threw the fire ball laughed. "She didn't tell you? Why, she's Herobrine's daughter!" She laughed. I looked at Vineyard, and she lowered her head. "What about you?" I asked. "I am her sister, and Ace over there is also." Vineyard looked up, and at me. She had an apologetic look on her face. "What does he want?" She asked. "He needs both of you." The girl said, and grabbed their hands pulling them towards a Nether portal.

"Adam." Deadlox warned, to which I shook my head, and ran through the portal.

* * *

"Woah!" I said, as I almost fell into a pit of lava. I stood up, and started to look around. After a few minutes I noticed a large castle, feeling drawn to it I started walking_. It's a trap. _I thought but still walked forward. I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist, and my heart sank. It could only be. "It's been a while hasn't it Sky?" Alex asked, and I started struggling. "It's no use fighting against a spirit." She said, and carried me away.

* * *

I was thrown into a cell facing Herobrine. "Hello." He said, and I gulped. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, and I shook my head. I tried to stand up, but to no avail. "What did you do?" I asked, and Herobrine laughed. "What did I do?" He asked. "What did you do?" I asked agitated. "Someone's angry." He mocked, and I tried to get up again, this time managing to get to my feet. Herobrine's smile faded, and he did something that made me fall to the ground. I curled up into a ball, writhing from the pain, as the two laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

it was like this for a few minutes, until they walked away. The pain subsided what felt like hours but probably wasn't. I looked around, and noticed that this was the castle I saw when I arrived. I tried to break the blocks with my butter pickaxe, but nothing worked. I finally just sat on the floor of the cell.

* * *

Herobrine's Pov

"Adena!" I said, and my daughter walked up. "Where are your other sisters?" "Father, if I knew, they would be here! Not somewhere else fluttering in the wind." She replied, and I groaned. "What about Letha, and Melantha? You told me you found those two." "You mean Vineyard, and Ace?" "What?" I asked. "They changed their names." She said, and I stood up. "Where are they?" "In their rooms." Adena said, and I ran up the stairs

* * *

Vineyard's Pov

"Letha!" My Father said, and Ace, and I looked up. "It's Vineyard." I replied. "I don't care! You are to use your real name for as long as you are in the Nether." "Then maybe I should leave then!" I screamed. " You may not!" He screamed back. "Then let me go by Vineyard!" "I refuse!" "Then I'm out of here." I said, and stood up, and but an invisible force pulled me back. "You and Melantha are staying here!" He said, and I threw a pickax at him. It wedged itself into the wall, and I let out a frustrated scream.

"What are we going to do now?" Ace asked, and I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, and sat down on my bed.

* * *

Adena's Pov

"Adena!" I could hear Vineyard screaming. I ignored her for as long as I could. "Father, just let her go by Vineyard, I'm getting a headache, and I sometimes think you forget, that we are mortal." I said, and my Father sighed. "Sure."

I ran up the stairs, and opened the door. "Father said you could go by Vineyard." I said, and the two looked up. "Really?" She asked, and I nodded. She and Ace pushed past me, and I tried to grab them, but just sighed. It was hopeless to try to catch those two, so I let them do their thing.

**All right! Another chapter done! If you're wondering where I got the names I googled girl names that had the meanings of the elements each character represents. **

**Sky: Okay, got it.**

**Me: Yep so, later Legends!**


	9. Chapter 9

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

**Hi internet! I got a question in!**

**Sky: And it's only the ninth chapter!**

**Me: Anyway, here is the question:**

**AceroxMC: witch element does Melantha mean? O.o**

**Me: Melantha is darkness. The reason I chose her element to be darkness was because you said she was stealthy like a ninja, and ninjas have to be able to hide in the shadows.**

**Sky: Cool. I guess.**

**Me: I agree! Enjoy the story!**

Deadlox's Pov

"Adam can be so stupid sometimes!" I said, as I examined the Nether portal. It wouldn't open. I tried mining one of the obsideon, and placing it, but that did nothing. Suddenly there was a laugh. "You'll never get in." The voice of Alex said, causing me to sigh. "Great. Just great." I said, and an idea formed in my head. I ran inside, and found Enderlox.

"Hey, I need you to do something." I said, and proceeded to tell him my plan.

Adena's Pov

"Alex, you need to see something." I said, and she walked up. "What is it?" She asked, and I showed her what I found. "This is all your fault!" Deadlox screamed at Enderlox, throwing various objects at him. "Open the portal." She said, and I started it up. Enderlox tumbled through. "Hello," Alex said, and he just stared at her. I couldn't read his expression. It was like he was doing a poker face. "Hi." He said, and got up.

Enderlox's Pov

Man, seeing Alex again, is like opening old wounds. I just stared at her, all of my memories, and emotions boiling. Betrayal, pain, lies, deceit, everything. So, I just stood up, and walked away. "Don't you want to know where you can sleep?" Alex asked, and I shook my head. "I'll find something." I said, and started looking for Sky. "Then where are you going?" She asked. "I don't know." I said, and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the ground. Tears of anger started to roll down my cheeks, and I buried my face in my hands. "It's you." A voice behind me said, and I looked up to see Vineyard.

"Enderlox right?" She asked, and held out her hand. I shook it. "Aren't you Letha, one of Herobrine's daughter?" I asked, and she nodded. "Why did you change your name? It's pretty." "I'm the only one in all of Minecraftia that has that name, and if people found out that was my name." She shuddered. "I would be screwed." I nodded at her comment. "That's a pretty good reason." "Yeah." She said, and sat down next to me. "So what are you doing in the Nether?" She asked, and I whispered to her why I was here. "I can show you where Sky is." She said, and I nodded. "That would be nice." I said, and she stood up.

The doors that lead to the room that Alex was in swung open, and she walked out. It took all my will power to keep myself from tackling that horrible person. _She's dead. It would do more harm then good to try and attack her. _I reasoned, and just stared. She stared back, but finally walked away. I exhaled, and let Vineyard lead me to Sky.

Deadlox's Pov

"What's taking him so long?" I asked myself as I paced around the room. "Ty, it's only been a few minutes." Jason said, and I stopped, glaring at him. "How would you know?" I asked, and he sighed. "I have a watch." I blushed, and continued pacing. "What's wrong with Ty?" Logan asked as he walked down the stairs, which caused me to stop in my tracks. "He told one of his friends to go to the Nether." Maya said. "Brother." I corrected. "What?" Maya asked.

"I told my brother to go to the Nether." Some people could argue that Enderlox isn't my brother, but to me he allways will be. "He's killing himself over this." Jason chimed in, and I glared at him. "And he's more iritable." He continued, and I sighed. "Whatever you say Jason.

Sky's Pov

I heard the door open, and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes, to see Enderlox, and Vineyard. Enderlox started to try and pry the bars off the cage, while Vineyard secured the doors. When he had finally gotten the final bar off, there was a banging sound on the door. "Letha! Open this door now!" Herobrine screamed, and Vineyard looked around. "We need to find Ace, and get to the control room, so we can open the Nether portal." She said, and we nodded in agreement.

"I'm right here!" Ace said, and appeared from no where. "H-how did you do that?" I asked, and she smiled. "My element is darkness. I can hide in the shadows, and many different things that I don't have time to show you." She said. "How are we going to get out of here?" I asked, and Enderlox flew up to the roof. He knocked on it a couple times, then flew through it like it was nothing. Vineyard, then made some vines carry us up. "The portal I came from is open!" I said, and we ran for it.

Adena's Pov

"Father. Letha, Melantha, the dragon boy, and the Sky Army commander are heading towards the portal. What shall we do?" I asked, and my father looked at me. "Let them go I have all I need." He said. "But Father!" I protested. "No buts! I said I had all I need." He said, and I sighed. "Fine."

**Woo! Another chapter done!**

**Sky: Finally!**

**Me: You're not going to like the next chapter.**

**Sky: Oh I know *Whispering to Deadlox* I have the plan all worked out!**

**Me *Pretending to be oblivious.*: Anyway, I shall see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Life of a Castaway (book 2)

**Hello!**

**Sky: NOW! *Charges me, but deflects off.***

**Me: Don't mess with the author! I will do something bad if you keep this up. You know I will**

**Sky *Shudders.*: I have experienced that.**

**Deadlox: Yep.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Enderlox's Pov

When I came through the Nether portal, I was greeted with a tackle hug. "You're okay!" Deadlox said, and I smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." I replied, and he laughed. Sky stepped through the portal, followed by Vineyard, and Ace. "Whew, never thought I'd see this place again." Ace said, and I smiled. "Ugh, I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go lay down." Sky said, and walked inside.

Sky's Pov

"Stupid Herobrine." I mumbled, and splashed my face with water. I looked up at my reflection, but something didn't feel right. I moved my hand in front of my face. The reflection did the same. Waved my hand, same thing. I slowly took my sunglasses off, and was faced with glowing butter colored eyes. I jumped back, and looked back up at the mirror. the eyes were gone, replaced by my bewildered expression. I sighed, and placed my sunglasses over my face, and walked out of the bathroom. I climbed into my bed, and sighed. Sleep finally started to overtake me, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Deadlox's Pov

"Have you seen Sky?" I asked Maya, and she shook her head. " I think he's in his room." She said. "Thanks." I said, and started to climb up the stairs, but ran into Sky. "Maya said you were in your room." I said, and he shook his head. "I'm feeling better. Is there anyway I can help?" "I don't think there is anything at the moment." I replied and he nodded. I continued walking up the stairs, and ran into Sky again. "Hey, Ty do you have any Ibuprofen?" "I thought you were feeling better." I said, and he shook his head. "I just woke up from my nap." He said, and I gave him a sideways glance.

"I just ran into you, and you wanted to know if you could help." I said, becoming impatient. Who did this guy think he was fooling? "No, I feel like crap, and need some freaking Ibuprofen! Why would I ask if you needed help?" He asked. " I don't know." I said, and he pushed past me. "Screw it I'll get my own medicine." He mumbled, and I shook my head. "He can be such an idiot."

Maya's Pov

"Hey Maya do you know where the Ibuprofen is?" Sky asked, and I looked up from my book. "I think it's in the medicine cabinet." I said, and Sky started sifting through the contents. "I really need to organize this thing. It's becoming impossible to find what I need." He said, and finally found what he was looking for. "Thanks he said, and walked back upstairs. I returned to reading my book, but was interrupted a few minutes later by Sky.

"Hey." He said, and I looked up. "I thought you weren't feeling good." I said, and he shook his head. "I'm fine, I just want to know if there is anything I can help with." I shook my head and he nodded. "Okay, thanks anyway." He said, and walked out the door. "What is up with that guy?" I asked myself, and went back to reading. "Hey Maya." "What?" I asked, and saw Logan. "Have you seen Ty?" He asked, and I thought a moment. "I think he's in his room. You know where that is right?" I asked, and he nodded. I watched him disappear up the staircase. He's finally started gaining more color in his cheeks and now has a sparkle in his eye, which is a relief considering the condition Deadlox found him in.

There was a shout, and I was up the stairs in record time. Logan had a note in his hand. He handed it to me, and I quickly read it

_If you want Ty back you'll will bring the boy to this address:_

_639 Miners Lane_

_Sky_

"Where's Deadlox?" Sky asked, and I pinned him to the wall. "I don't know. Where is Deadlox, Sky?" I asked, and he looked bewildered. "I-I don't know." He said, and I handed him the note. "Then how do you explain this?" "That's not even my handwriting!" He said, and grabbed a pen and wrote his name. It was spidery, unlike the somewhat neat writing on the note. I let go of him, not taking my eyes off him. "Then why is there someone posing to be you?" He told me about a person he saw in the mirror who looked like him, but with gold colored eyes.

"Alright. So what are we going to do?" I asked, and we looked at Logan. He looked sad, almost lost even. "I got it." I said, and told him the plan. I crouched down, and was at Logan's eye level. "Hey Logan." I said in a quiet voice. " We're going to this address." He started to panic. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you there, but we're going to get Ty back." I said, and he looked up at me. "You promise?" "Promise." I said, and he hugged me. "Thank you!" He said, and I smiled.

"Well then, let's go." I said.

**Me: Alright, so that's that.**

**Sky: So what was the point of that bathroom thing?**

**Me: You'll see. **

**Sky: I'm not patient.**

**Me: Oh well then. Later Legends!**


	11. Chapter 11

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**I MUST APOLOGIZE!**

**Sky: Is your caps lock button broken?**

**Me: MAyBe.**

**Sky: Why must you apologize?**

**Me: WeLl, I HaVEn't UPdaTED In A WhILe.**

**Sky: You're going to make a reader sick!**

**Me: Fine! I just started writing this chapter the twelth. **

**Sky: YOU FAILURE!**

**Me: Is your caps lock button broken?**

**Sky: Shut up.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

Deadlox's Pov

I rubbed my head, and sighed. "Stupid Adam." I said distastefully remembering what happened.

Flashback

_"Why am I friends with Adam again?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah, he stuck by me when everyone else were being treating me like gum on their shoe." I answered. I heard my door open, and saw Adam. "Did the Ibuprofen help?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. "That's good." I said, and turned around. "Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you." He smiled, but it didn't seem like _his _smile. "Adam, is there something wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head. I took a step backward, he advanced. "Adam, you're freaking me out!" I said, and he took off his sunglasses revealing glowing butter colored eyes. "Adam!" I said alarmed. He jumped me, and I passed out._

_Was that the real Adam? Can't be sure. Is there something really messed up happening? Hell yeah there is. I just don't know how._

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard a door open. I saw light through a cloth. _Great, I'm blindfolded, and probably gagged too. _"Hello." A voice said, and I tried to reply. Well, I was right about being gagged. The person took the blindfold off, and I saw Sky's smiling face. I tried to stand up, and tackle that idiot. An invisible force pushed me to the ground, and I felt pain down my arms, like multiple knives running down my skin. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from screaming. I felt the blood trickling down my arms, there was a laughing. This person was definatly not Sky, he would never laugh at me if I was in pain. I tried to stand, but the force was still pinning me to the ground.

A tear trickled down my cheek, as my arms throbbed. The laughter filled my ears, and I started struggling against the force that was holding me back. I screamed in anger, and kicked, and punched, until there was darkness.

Maya's Pov

"Jack." I said, and he looked up. "Yeah?" He asked, and I told him about waht was going on. "I'm comming." He said, and I shook my head. "I need you to keep order." Sky said, and he reluctantly nodded his head. I kissed Jack on the cheek, and he smiled in response. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said. "You know I will." He said. "Eww!" Logan said, and I laughed. "You'll understand it when you get older." I said, and he shook his head. "It's still gross!" He replied. "Whatever you say." I said, and we walked out. Jack gave me a worried look, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Sky's Pov

"This should be the place." Maya said, and I knocked on the door. It swung open, and we walked in. My legs were shaking, and my breathing shallowed, and then I saw my best friend bound, gagged, pale, and bloody. I wanted to sink to my knees, and cry, but I couldn't show Logan how weak I am. "Logan, wait outside." I said, I didn't want him to see this. "What about Ty?" He asked. "We'll get him out, j-just stay out here." I studdered, and he sat on a bench.

Maya and I walked in, and the door slammed closed behind us. There was a banging on the door, and I could hear Logan screaming. "Well, well, well I see you came for you friend." My imposter said, and I glanced at Deadlox, his chest was slowly rising, and falling. "Let him go." I said. "Why should I?" My imposter asked, and I bared my sword. "Let. Ty. Go!" I screamed. "TY!" Logan screamed, and started vigirously banging on the door.

"Let him go!" I screamed, and charged towards my poser. I brought my sword down on the spot he was, and I saw him at the other side of the room. "Maya!" I said, and she started to get in a sword fight. I kneeled down next to Deadlox, and started to untie the ropes that had him trapped. He opened his eyes slightly and I swear I saw a tiny smile form on his face. "Adam?" He asked. "I'm here Ty." I said, and he looked relieved.

"Sky!" Maya said, and I saw a sword flying towards me. I ducked, and heard a yelp behind me. The sword was wedged into Ty's arm. "Alright Ty, this might hurt." I said, and pulled the sword out, trying to be as gentle as possible. I heard a door break, and looked over to see Logan.

"Ty!" He said, and looked at my imposter. What happened next almost made me fall to my knees: Logan, a little eight year old kid, had wings sprouting from his back. He jumped on the poser's back, and started clawing it. I stared in disbelief as I watched the event unfold. I finally regained my composure, and went back to helping Deadlox.

"Amazing." He said quietly, and I tried to wrap the bandages as carefully, and neatly as possible. It wasn't perfect but it'll slow the bleeding down. I looked over, and saw my imposter on the ground. Logan was unconcious. I guess the transformation made him tired. Ty stood up, and ran over to him. I walked over to the imposter, and pointed my sword at him. He took his sunglasses off, his butter colored eyes staring at me.

"What's you're name?" I asked, and he smiled, putting the sunglasses on the top of his head. "I am called many names, but you can call me Skybrine." He said. Great, now there are two Herobrines, and one of them is me! I quickly looked over at Logan, and saw him lift his head slowly. I sighed, and stared at Skybrine. He had a cocky smile -my smile- on his face. "What's the deal with the smiling?" I asked. "Just thought of something funny." He said, and kicked my legs out from under me.

"Rule number one of combat, always make sure your target can't escape, or over power you." He said, and I was enraged he used my joke. I dived for his feet, causing him to fall. "Oh, no you don't!" He said, and I got into a sword fight with...myself. That's not weird at all. I guess that when Herobrine made this copy, he didn't do anything to make him stronger. At this rate we'll be fighting until one of is gets tired.

"Cilian!" A voice said, and Skybrine stopped fighting. "Arika!" Skybrine said, and I became confused. His real name was Cilian? Huh, I'll need to look that up. "I am fighting someone!" He said agitated, and I couldn't help but smile. He was too like me. "I don't care! We need to find Zephyra." She said, and he groaned. "Why, all that air head does is float around, making sure the wind blows!" He said, and Arika grabbed him. "We'll meet again." He said, and the two teleported away.

**Another chapter done!**

**Sky: Thank god!**

**Me: Excuse his behavior. He just sucks.**

**Sky: I do not!**

**Me: Later Legends!**


	12. Chapter 12

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**I am back from my leave of absence. I had to spend a week at my Dad's**

**Sky: Sadly, you're back**

**Me: and you're still the jack #!*% that for some reason I do my A/Ns with.**

**Sky: I would say that's hurtful, but it doesn't help.**

**Me *Clasping my hands over my heart* You finally get me!**

**Sky: Yeah.**

**Me: Also, you might be wondering what the names I used in my last chapter mean, and here they are:**

**Cilian: Bright, which is why Skybrine has that name**

**Arika: Water**

**Zephyra: Air**

**So, enjoy!**

Deadlox's Pov

I looked at my arms. They were scabbed, and there was a bandage where the sword had hit me. I sighed at the fact that I was going to have scars, but I guess at this point I shouldn't care since I have way too many for it to be natural. I looked around my room for something to pull me over for a couple of hours. I found nothing, and decided to mess with the mod doors. I got up from where I was sitting, and walked down a few hallways, until I found the doors. I the mutant mobs mod, and pixelmon mod. I smiled when a charmander stood beside me.

I remember when Jason, Tyler, Adam and I played with the pixelmon mod. No danger, well except that zombie dungeon, and that person who greifed us. I shook my head at the memories. I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard someone scream about a large creeper. I smiled, and closed all the mod doors. I looked down, and frowned when I didn't see the charmander.

I walked to my kind of commander quarter where I saw Enderlox sitting. "Oh, hey." he said, and I sat down next to him. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I failed." I must have had a confused face, because Enderlox cracked a small smile. "When I did all those horrible things, and my head was clear, I vowed I would never let you get hurt." He said, and I smiled, and scratched my arms, causing portions of it to bleed. "You didn't do anything wrong." I said, and he shook his head. "I let you get hurt!" He protested. "You didn't do anything." I said, and hugged my brother.

There was an explosion, and both of us jumped up. We ran out and beheld a giant contraption. "Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!" A squid laughed. I looked around, but didn't see Adam. _I'm going back to my base. _ #!*% , the time I need him. Pulling my sword out, I charged the machine. I felt something strike my stomach, and I crumpled to the floor. Recovering quickly, I started hitting the machine with my sword. I heard a yelp behind me, and saw Enderlox falling to the ground.

"Deadlox!" Maya called. "I'll get the Squids, you help Enderlox!" She called, and I dove to catch him. "Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. "Enderlox!" I said louder, shaking him. I saw his chest rising, and falling, so that was a relief. There was the sound of metal bending, and then falling to the ground. "We need a doctor!" I screamed, and someone grabbed Enderlox, and started carrying him away. I started to follow, but the person stopped me when he was about to enter the room.

"I'm sorry sir, but the patient needs to be alone for a few hours so he can be diagnosed." I fought back the urge to charge past him and stay with Enderlox, since this was mostly my fault he was in this position. The doctor gave me a sympethetic smile, and let me say goodbye to my brother before I had to leave. "Don't worry, I will fix this." I said, and walked out the door running into Erin. "Erin! I need your help!" I said. "With what?" "Enderlox has this illness, and I don't know what it is, so I need you're help." I said, and she nodded. "Alright, let's go to the archives."

I was looking in the 'i' section when Erin called me over. "He's got squid fever. I've gotten it before, but I never knew it could affect humans." "It's probably because the bacteria mutated." She gave me a strange look. "Sometimes the disease from one species can mutate making it able to infect other species, like humans." She nodded, and handed me the book. "So, symptoms of this is hair darkens to an inky black, and the skin slowly becomes blue until the victim is either killed, or turned into a squid." "So this is about the human version." I said, and Erin nodded. "Yep, the squid version is just a fever and a headache."

"How am I supposed to cure it?" I asked, while flipping through the book. "All the answers are here." She said, and pointed at the book. I flipped to the table of contents, and found the chapter about curing it. I had to get an antidote that consisted of pure squid dna, ink sacs, and a bottle o' enchant. "I'm sorry but I can't help you find them." She said, and handed me a map. "But this can. Just follow this map, and you should be fine." She said, and I nodded. _I need to see Enderlox before I leave. _

He looked horrible. He was shivering, his hair had darkened, and his skin had a bluish tint to it. I tried to convince myself it was just a dream, and I was going to wake up, but when I pinched myself, I felt it. _I'll fix this. I promise. _And I walked out.

"This is the place." I looked down at my map, and up at the building. "This is the place?" I asked, and decided to open the door. "Hello?" I called out, with no response. "Hello!" I said louder. "Hello Deadlox." I turned around, and saw Erin. "I thought you couldn't come." "Well Deadlox I said, I couldn't help. Which I'm not." She said, and I was hit upside the head.

**Woah, that was unexpected!**

**Sky: No, not really.**

**Me: Well you have the script.**

**Sky: That is true.**

**Me: So, I'm going to, or at least try to update quickly. It's just the holidays are where technology, that can make you anti social are not allowed. So later Legends!**


	13. Chapter 13

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**Hello internet!**

**Sky: You were right about updating quickly.**

**Me: Which is kinda weird since I don't plan out my stories.**

**Sky: Which explains why we are just now working on the main plot.**

**Me: Yep, so you can blame my brain.**

**Sky: Yeah.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Deadlox's Pov

My eyes slowly opened, and I felt handcuffs grounding themselves into my wrists. I looked up, and I was dangling from the room. My wrists felt numb, I was about ten feet from the ground, and Enderlox is still . A door opened, and I was face to face with Erin. "What do you want?" I asked. "Why, I want to take over Minecraftia." She said, and I tried to kick her. Suddenly there was electricity flowing through me. I screamed in pain, causing Erin to laugh.

"So what's your big plan?" "Oh, it's quite simple. I keep you prisoner, smash your communicator, so they can't track you down, and say you were trying to save your stupid brother-" "He's not stupid! Just because he found out your sister was using him, doesn't mean you can call him names!" "Anyway, you 'accidentally' fell into a pit of lava. I tried to save you, but you were burned to a crisp." "What about Vineyard and Seline?" "Oh, them. I pretended to be their friend. I always had, and managed to get Vineyard to tell me hr secret, and I exposed her for the demon she was."

My head was spinning. How could this happen? _She is a relative__ of Alex. Wait, relative of Alex... _"What did you do to Enderlox?" She stopped, and smiled. "He just had squid DNA injected into him." She said, and out of complete anger, I started thrashing, eventually kicking Erin in the head. She wiped some blood off her face, and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts, and numb wrists.

Erin's Pov

"That guy sure can kick." I said to myself, while I cleaned my wound. It will be perfect for my plan. I looked down at the Dead Army Commander's communicator, put it on the ground, and stepped on it. It broke with a satisfying crack. I sighed, and walked out of my hideout. I have a show to put on.

Sky's pov

"Where's Deadlox?" I asked one of his recruits. "Dunno, but did you hear about Enderlox?" "What happened?" I asked, alarmed. "A squid, and this large machine infiltrated the base, and Enderlox got hit with something, and is in the medical room." "Thanks." I said, and ran in the direction of the medical room.

"Where's Enderlox?" I asked, and saw Logan sitting there. "Have you seen Ty?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Not since this morning." He said, and I looked at Enderlox. His skin a light blue, his hair a dark, dark brown. I shook my head, and Logan stood up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" I asked, and then there was the sound of doors slamming open. "HELP, HELP!" It was Erin.

"What is it Erin?" I asked when I was in the lobby. "It's Deadlox! He was trying to save Enderlox, and I went with him, but we were ambushed, and he fell into a pit of lava." The world suddenly slowed down, and I sank to my knees. "No, it can't be. It's not possible." "I tried my best to save him, but I couldn't." "It's not your fault." I said, and she smiled faintly. "Where's Ty?" Logan asked when he entered the room, but I just shook my head.

Deadlox's Pov

"Alright, think Deadlox. You may have never been in a situation like this, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it." I started to struggle, but my wrist just got more, and more scratched, and bloody. I bit my lip, and continued struggling. Eventually, I decided I might as well give up, and my head hit the wall. The was a popping, and clicking sound, and suddenly I was on the floor. I looked up, and saw my headphones had turned into a lock pick. They reformed, and were back on my head.

"I am now, more than ever grateful Adam gave these to me." I said, and I approached the door. "Let's hope this thing isn't locked." To my luck the door was locked. "Great. Just great!" I said, and yanked the headphones off my head. "Do you have anything to help me?!" I screamed, with no response. I threw them at the wall. There was a crack, and the headphones quickly reformed to their original state. "You're like a boomerang." I said to the headphones. I sighed, and looked around the room. It's a box. One opening, only entrance and exit.

"Can you turn into a lock pick?" No response. "Fine. I'll sit here until you do something." I stared. And stared. And stared. Then guess what? I stared even more! "You know what?" I started to squeeze the headphones, but they wouldn't break. "Really? Adam, I think you just made these to troll me." _Yes, he predicted that in seven years you would be betrayed by someone you trusted while trying to save your brother. He's that good. _"That's stupid." I concluded.

My hand went to my pocket, and I drew out a block of TNT, and some flint, and steel. An evil smile spread across my face as I hit them together. I shielded my face, until I heard a satisfying explosion. "You know what Erin? You need to me proof this place." I said, and ran out the hole in the wall.

Sky's Pov

"Dude! What happened to Ty?" Jason asked me, and I told him what Erin told me. Jason looked at the casket, and adjusted his helmet.

_"He would never be that careless." I had argued. "You think I'm lying?" _

"L-let's go sit down." "WAIT!" Someone screamed, and everyone turned around. "T-Ty." I said as I gazed at my supposedly dead friend.

**So, that's another chapter done, and I want to thank Kitcat from the sky for her OC installments. I am planning to use them, it will just be a few more chapters. I need to iron this part out first.**

**Sky: So do not fret! This twisted story will soon make room for your characters!**

**Me: So, hope you have enjoyed this so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**Happy New Year's Eve everybody!**

**Sky: Yeah! **

**Me: He's happy. Better savor this moment *Takes out a camera to which Sky scowls, shaking his head.* Oh well it was worth a shot. Enjoy the show!**

**Sky: It's not a show! **

**Me: You know what I mean!**

Sky's Pov

I couldn't believe it. Deadlox wasn't dead. Then why did Erin say... "Why did you say Ty was dead?" "H-he's an impostor!" She said. "No I'm not! Adam, please listen to me." He said, and I was looking back and forth. Wait, the headphones. "Press the green part of your right headphone." I said, and he did. The headphones transformed into a cube, and then back to the original state. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"Erin screamed, and charged at Deadlox, he quickly pulled out a sword, and the two got into a sword fight.

"Think Adam, think." I looked around, and absolutely nothing that could help me. Well, looks like I'm going for the dangerous approach. "BREEEEEEEE!" I said, and started to hit Erin with the only thing I had that was close to a weapon. A stick. I guess I never thought that while I was at my friend's funeral, I would find out that he was actually alive, and Erin had lied about the whole thing. "Stop!" She said, but I still continued.

Erin managed to wiggle away, and disappeared under the water.

"Well that...happened." I said, and Deadlox laughed weakly. "Yeah." He replied, and was looking intently at this headphones. "So that's how they work." He said. "Why didn't you tell me these were that cool?" "I don't know." I said, and Deadlox looked at me. "Yes you do." "I honestly don't!" I said, and Deadlox sighed. "Okay, okay I give up." He said. "Ty!" Logan said, and tackled the poor guy. "I missed you too." Deadlox said, his voice muffled. When Logan let go of him, Deadlox suddenly stood up.

"Enderlox! I know what happened to him! Ethan I need you!" He said, and started to drag Ethan away. _Help me. _Ethan mouthed, than disappeared into the base.

Deadlox's Pov

"Alright, so Erin told me that Enderlox had, had squid DNA injected into him." I said, while Ethan quickly wrote it down. "I have all I need." He wrote down. "I can fix this, and it should be fairly easy." "What are you going to do?" I asked. "I'm going to eject the squid DNA out of his system." Ethan wrote down, and pulled out a large needle. "Is it going to hurt him?" I asked. "He won't feel anything. From the looks of it he's in a coma." Ethan wrote, and inserted the needle into his arm. "How will you know that you're getting the squid DNA?" "One part of his arm is darker than the rest of his arm, so that is where the DNA is going to be." He pulled on the push-pull thing at the top, and dark blue blood filled the needle.

"That should do it." "What'd I miss?" Enderlox said, and looked around. "Why am I in the medical room?" He asked. I told him why. "How long was I out, and what happened?" "A few hours. Nothing much happened." _Except being hit upside the head, waking up in a room, dangling from the ceiling. Someone trying to pretend you're dead, and then getting in a sword fight with me. Other than that, nothing much. _"What about Erin?" He asked. "What about her?" "She was the one that shot me with an arrow."

"We chased her off." I said. "I thought you said nothing much happened." He said. "Well considering what we're going through now, it's not as crazy or unexpected as compared to other things." I said. Enderlox sat up, and winced. "Do you want some ice?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I'm good." He said, and left the room. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Ethan wrote. "I can't believe I didn't tell him." I replied. "Why didn't you tell him?" "He would blame himself, and I hate it when he blames himself for things he couldn't have prevented."

I stood up, and started to walk out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You need to tell Enderlox about this, or he'll resent you for it." "I will." "Promise?" "Promise." Then there was a crashing sound. "Just not at the moment." I said, and ran out.

**I smell squid sabotage.**

**Sky: It smells rather fishy *Laughs at his own terrible joke.***

**Me: No one found that funny.**

**Sky: I know.**

**Me: I wonder what's going to happen.**

**Sky: Yeah.**

**Me: To be continued!**


	15. Chapter 15

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sky *With no enthusiasm*: Yay.**

**Me: Okay I need a resolution... here's one when I finish all my stories I have now, I'm only going to publish my stories one at a time, because I get horribly backed up when I do multiple stories, and I feel bad when people who read my other stories are left out when I update. **

**Sky: So once this story is finished, you're not going to post another book until the other stories are complete?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sky: START THE CHAPTER**

**Me: Okay, okay! Enjoy!**

Deadlox's Pov

"What's going on!?" I shouted, and saw a broken machine, and two kids. one had long black hair that covered her right eye with hot pink and teal streaks. Her eyes were brown and she had a red flower in her hair. She had a dark blue headset with teal centers -I like her style-. She had on a light blue shirt with a dark blue collar, the same color bordering the bottom of her shirt, and the sleeves were the sam dark blue as well. There was a teal cresent with a star inside of it on the shirt. She wore a magenta skirt with a purple border around the top, and bottom. She had pretty cool socks too, they were striped with light, and dark green, and she was wearing blue shoes. The other kid wasn't as colorful he had Brown hair that slightly covered one of his eyes. The eye that wasn't covered was blue, and he had on a red shirt, and gray pants.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Yes, I know they see me Blood." The girl said, and I stepped back slightly, slowly pulling out my sword. The girl continued to to talk to 'Blood' while the boy however looked like he was having an argument in his head. "I know Fire, just leave me alone." He muttered. "Ty!" The girl said, and tackled the boy. "How do you know my name?" I asked, and she looked at me. "I don't know your name that's his name." She said. "That's my name." "Well he's Ty you're Ty." "We're all Ty!" Munching Brotato, and Logdotzip said at the same time. "When did you get here?" I asked, and Brotato smiled. "The world shall never know.

"That's a load of bull crap!" Sky said. "I let you in!" He said, and Brotato's smile faded. "Great. Can't add any mystery can you?!" He asked, and the girl smiled. "Well you know this guys name, so I might as well tell you mine. My name is Kit. Or K, either one is fine." Kit said, and stuck out her hand. I shook it, and she paused. "Do you hear that?" She asked, and ran outside. I followed, and saw a train passing by. "Oh no." Ty said, and covered his face with his hands. "TRAIIIIIIIN!" Kit shouted, and stared fascinated at the moving vehicle. "She does that alot." Ty said.

"Good to know." I remarked, and Ace appeared next to me. "There's something wrong with Vineyard." She said, and I followed her to Vineyard's room. " What's wrong?" I asked when I burst into the room. Vineyard was on the floor grasping her stomach in pain. "I'll get Ethan!" I said, and ran to the bunks where I knew he would be. "Ethan!" He drew a question mark on his white board. "It's Vineyard! She needs medical attention stat!" I said, and Ethan got up, and followed me to Vineyard.

"I got Ethan!' I said, and Ethan started to evaluate Vineyard. "I'm going to have to do a more through analysis to uncover the root problem." He wrote, and lead Vineyard out of the room, letting her lean on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Kit asked, and looked out the window. "Besides watch trains that is." "I don't know." I said, and sat down in a chair. There was silence for about twenty or thirty minutes before Ethan came out again. "Vineyard's infected."

**Now, I give you a cliff hanger! HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Sky: Are you stable?**

**Me: No. To the authors who submitted Ocs for this story, I hope I portrayed your characters correctly, if I didn't just tell me in the reviews, I always appreciate it even of it's a 'Your story sucks!' At least you know my story exists am I right?**

**Sky: In a way. I guess so.**

**Me: I also like your reviews because it gives me more insight on your personality, which I think makes the owners of the OC's happy when they have their characters portrayed properly by a different author. But I'm serious correct me if there are any mistakes on your characters behalf. Later Legends!**


	16. Chapter 16

Life of a Castaway (Book 2)

**I am getting behind.**

**Sky: Well, I don't mind.**

**Me: Well I do! I have a story I want to publish, but I need to finish my stories. I can't do that if I have writers block!**

**Sky: What's the problem here exactacally?**

**Me: The longer I don't write the longer this will be an in progress story, and the longer you'll have to reherse your lines!**

**Sky: I don't like rehersing my lines!**

**Me: Exactacally!**

**Sky: Fine you've got me!**

**Me: So enjoy!**

Deadlox's Pov

" What so you mean infected?" Ace asked. "She has foreign DNA in her system." Ethan wrote, and Ace sat down. "What type of DNA." I asked. "I haven't analyzed it yet. It should only take a few minutes." He left the room. I sighed, and Kit smiled. Did she think something was funny? "Why are you smiling at me?" I asked. "I'm not, Blood told me something funny." She said, and I tilted my head to the side. "Who's Blood?" I asked.

"She's a voice in my head." Kit said, and Ty shook his head. "He doesn't know." He said. "What don't I know?" I asked. "That we're insane." Kit finished. I tilted my head to the side again. "Don't worry they aren't telling us to do anything suicidal." Ty said, and my head straigtened. "Okay." I said, and Ethan walked into the room. He showed me a chart. "Ethan, I don't understand any of this." I said. "The DNA is not from a mob." He explained. "Than what is it?" "I don't know!" He put a frowny face after the sentence.

"What are we going to do?" "Get Herobrine!" Kit said. Everyone looked at her. "That's what Blood said." Ace bolted up. "Then tell Blood they're wrong!" She said, and Kit shook her head. "Blood knows about this kind of stuff." She said, and Ty nodded. "Kit's right. If Blood said that's the only thing we can do, then it's the only thing." "Alright." I grabbed my sword, and checked my- oh right I haven't gotten my communicator fixed, I'll have to talk to Iola, and see if she's fixed it yet.

"I'll be right back." I said, and ran to find Iola. Knowing her she'll probably be in the mechanical room. "What's up?" She asked when I opened the door. "Is my communicator fixed?" I asked, and Iola handed me my communicator. This time it wasn't smashed to bits. "You need to ask Sky how he made your headphones indestructable." She said, and I smiled. "I should. I'll ask him later." I ran back to the infirmary.

"I'm ready." I said. "Alright." Kit said, and grabbed a small bag. "You know your pockets can hold just about anything right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Of course, but I'm going to need extra space if I'm going to carry Vineyard." She said. "Who let Kit carry the sick person?" I asked. "No one, we played rock, paper, scissors, and I won." Kit said. "Who authorized that?" Everyone pointed at Ethan, who shrugged. I facepalmed. "Whatever, we might as well get going."

Sky's Pov

"I fixed Deadlox's comunicator." Iola said, and I nodded. "Great." I replied, and made sure the communicator's signal was working. It was. "Oh, and Deadlox wanted to know how you made his headphones indestructable." "I enchanted them." "That makes sense." She said, and turned around. "I'd better get back to the machanical room. Make sure everything's as it should be." She said, and I nodded. "Bye." I said, and decided I might as well call Deadlox to see if the new communicator is working okay.

I typed in the number, but got an error message. "What?" I read the error number. "851212?" I typed it into the search machine. "He's in the Nether?" I said in disbelief. I ran to the room that housed the Nether portal. The portal wasn't working. I grabbed a flint and steel. Knocking them together created sparks that did nothing. I ran to my computer, and ran some tests. "There's something blocking the flow of power to the portal." I said, and called up Maya. "I'll be right there." She said, appearing about few seconds later. "I'm never going to get used to that." I said, and she smiled.

"So there's something that is gunking up the energy flow, huh?" She asked, and I nodded. "I don't know what, but I thought you could help me unclog the system." "Well how are we going to do this?" Maya asked, and I showed her the laptop. Well I decided we might as well back track-" Maya broke the obsideon block, and placed it back down. She knocked a flint and steel together. The portal blazed a bright purple. We were about to walk through it when a hand grabbed me shoulder. "Can I come?" Enderlox asked, and I nodded. "Sure." I said, and the three of us walked through the portal.

Downloading Terrain...

I looked around. Familair surroundings. Nether fortress with hole in it. Yep, same place. "The signal should work now. So, I'll see if I can track Deadlox's signal." I said, and turned on my communicator. Deadlox's signal was abruptly moving around in a circle, like he was being jerked around. "I know where he is." I said, and started running. "Wait!" Enderlox said, and grabbed my wrist. Flying up, I noticed there were land mines everywhere. "They learned from last time." I said. "Just show me the map, and I'll do the rest." Enderlox said, and I showed him my communicator. "Got it." He said.

Maya was teleporting behind us. "Be careful there are landmines everywhere!" I said, and Maya nodded. "Gotcha!" She shouted back. " How longer do you think it's going to take to get to Deadlox's loacation?" I asked. "I don't know. A few minutes maybe." Enderlox replied. "Okay." I said. We were flying around for a few minutes until I felt a blow, then the gap between us and the ground was quickly becoming smaller, and smaller. My eyes darted around until I saw that Enderlox was unconscious.

"Enderlox!" I screamed, but he didn't stir. I tried shaking him, but that didn't do a thing. Finally I did the last thing I could think of. "Enderlox!" I did my best impression of Deadlox. That did the trick. Enderlox's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. "Ty?!" He said frantically. "We're falling!" I screamed, and Enderlox grabbed my leg. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, and we were airborn again. Just in time too, I was about ten feet from the ground. "That was close." I said, and Enderlox nodded.

"Who hit us though?" He asked, and I looked around. I saw Alex. "Alex! Ten a-clock!" I said, and Enderlox beat his wings quicker. "Alright. What are we going to do?" He asked. "We're going to find Deadlox, and see why he's in #!*% ." I said, and Enderlox nodded. "Seems like a plan."

**Ending it on a cliff hanger.**

**Sky: What a surprise.**

**Me: Well you have to give me props for making it a longer chapter.**

**Sky: I guess. **

**Me: It's in the thousands this time.**

**Sky: You do good.**

**Me: I do good! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy with school. You know how it is.**

**Sky: School is a nightmare.**

**Me: But at least you learn. Also, the error is a message. It goes by the letters in the alphabet. For example, a is one, b is two, and so on. A note the 1212 is two twelves not one two one two. So, later Legends!**


End file.
